


Love the way you lie

by MrsM



Series: How we came to be [5]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Post-Endgame, eventual birdflash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsM/pseuds/MrsM
Summary: Artemis cures Wally's inability to feel awkwardness upon their reunion.





	Love the way you lie

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to Eminem and Rhianna's song Love the way you lie. 
> 
> Part 5 of the How we came to be series.

I remember clearly the awkward situations I've had to endure throughout my life. Not because they were specially traumatic, thought some of them were, but because they rarely occurred. One of the only upsides of being raised by my douche bag father and uninterested mother was that I learned early on to not feel awkward. While most people felt uncomfortable in silly situations and tried hard to avoid looking like an idiot, I didn't care. After all, my parents were racists, homophobic, conservatives pricks who were not afraid to let everyone know how they felt. Hence, I was immune to awkward situations. That's why I knew the situation I found himself in now had reach a new level of awkwardness. At least, for me. Artemis did not seem to notice...she just looked furious.

As per usual, I decided to ignore the awkwardness. Instead of addressing Artemis' obvious rage, I comforted Miss M through her torrent of tears, accepted Kaldur's welcoming pat on the shoulder and rare smile and returned Conner's surprising hug. I had missed them. In an effort to avoid Dick all those years ago, I had also distanced myself from them. Another piece of the puzzle was put to rights upon seeing them. However, the peace and happiness was short lived. Artemis' was still glaring at me.

"Hi Arty" I whispered and a cursed silence filled the room. I was getting tired of those. Had the speedforce given me the ability to create uncomfortable silence? Or was I simply moving so fast that everyone else was just frozen? They looked frozen enough. Even Megan's tears had stopped. I began to panic that I had somehow gotten stuck once more in the speedforce. However, thankfully, Kaldur shattered the silence.

"We'll give you some privacy." he said. Megan opened her mouth to protest but promptly closed it upon receiving a meaningful glance from Superboy. I almost found myself wishing he hadn't. But, they still left and the silence came back.

"So you decided to stick with Tigress huh." I finally said trying to break the uncomfortable silence. It was the wrong thing to say.

"That's all you have to say?" Artemis asked looking lost but still enraged. "'Hi Arty' and a stupid comment about my outfit?"

"Sorry" I immediately apologized not really knowing what else I was supposed to say. With Dick, it had been easier. I had known what I wanted to say to him for months before the speed force incident. Besides, I had always known what to say to Dick. Even if it was the wrong thing. I knew the meaning and feelings behind each of our conversations and silences. It came with the territory of being friends for so long. However, with Artemis, it had been different. Silences always meant more. Sometimes, I knew clearly what each of our words, caresses and silences meant. Others I did not. This moment qualified as one of the latter. I didn't know what she needed from me. After all, we had seen each other every day for years before her mission. I had said everything I needed to say then.

"I have missed you Wally. Why didn't you come to me?" She asked as a tear slowly made her way through her cheek.

"I don't know. I guess I didn't want to expose Zoom to my family." I tried to answer not really knowing the answer myself.

"And you believed I would have done anything to put your family at risk?!" She screamed enraged once more.

"Of course not..." I tried to decline but she ignored my excuses.

"Who do you think has been visiting Iris and Barry to make sure they are all right? Who do you think has been caring for your baby cousins while they need space? Who do you think has made sure Bart, Joan and Jay are safe? Because I've got news for you Wally. It sure as hell wasn't Dick Grayson." The venom in her voice upon saying Dick's name surprised me. Dick and Artemis had always shared an unique camaraderie that rooted in being the only two members of our team that did not have special abilities. Even when I had been ignoring and resenting Dick, Artemis had still being in contact with the boy wonder and tried to bridge the gap between us. Something most have changed upon my disappearance to make Artemis resent the younger boy. But I shouldn't focus on that now. Shame crippled me. I should not be thinking about Dick right now. After all, Artemis was right. I knew that she cared deeply for my family. Especially since they had accepted her fully for who she is unlike her own father and to an extent sister. For years, it had only being Artemis and I. For years, she had shopped with Aunt Iris, cooked for Uncle Barry and visited the Garrick's. She was their family and she loves them just as much as I do. She would never put them in any danger and for me to insinuate the contrary is horrible.

"I am sorry, you're right. I know you would never do anything to put my... _ **our**_ family in danger. I was just scared and stupid. You know I always tend to go to Dick when I am scared and stupid." I added trying to bring a smile to her face. It didn't come. We stared at each other for a long moment and even after all we've been through she still manages to keep her face undecipherable from me. Suddenly, she runs towards me and hugs me fiercely. I wrap my arms around her as she sobs, feeling disgusted by the relief her tears bring. They meant the awkwardness and anger was gone.

"You idiot! You died! What were you thinking?! Do not ever do that again!" She said between sobs as I shushed her making empty promises along the way. The sobs did not last long. This was Artemis, after all. She put some space between us in order to look me in the eyes. And there it was. 'That's the look'. I thought upon seeing the look that made me fell in love with her in the first place all those years ago. She looked fierce, vulnerable and beautiful at once. I had forgotten she used to look at me like that.

"I love you" She says and I realize there's only one answer I can give her while she looks at me like that.

"I love you too" I answer and we kiss. The kiss is short and sweet instead of passionate like the first one we shared many years ago on New Year's Eve. She hugs me again as it ends and I wrap my arms around her without choice.

Out of the corner of my eye I see as a black and blue shadow walks away but, I don't call out for him to stay. Instead, I hug Artemis' tighter while trying to convince myself that my words were not lies.


End file.
